


jjp- STAND BY YOU

by lovleyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jackson is mentioned, jaebum is sick, jinyoung is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovleyoung/pseuds/lovleyoung
Summary: jaebum catches a fever, but luckily, jinyoung is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 46





	jjp- STAND BY YOU

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i just LOVE how their relationship reminds me of a married couple. definitely got7’s parents<3

“ACHOOO!” jaebum sneezes so loud that it could probably be heard by the neighbors. jinyoung hands him a tissue from where he was sitting in the chair next to their shared bed.

“i told you to not stay too late over at jackson’s. besides having a fever, you have a huge hangover”, jinyoung remarks annoyed. 

“i know baby, but i just wanted to have some fun-“ the older gets interrupted by a cough. “i’m sorry darling”, he pouts.

“why am i even married to you?”, the younger questions, mostly himself.

“cause you love me”, jaebum replies with a teasing look on his face. jinyoung rolls his eyes, “obviously”, he smiles while playing with the ring on his finger. 

the boy starts to remember the day the older proposed to him. they were on a picnic date, staring at the sunset when jaebum made the other stand up by taking both of his hands and pulling them up.

jinyoung was so confused when the older started to speak, “jinyoung, the past 4 years together have been the best ones. i’m so lucky to be sharing so many moments with you. you appeared in a time that i was so lost and alone. you light up my world and stayed by my side, even in the hardest times. no matter how much we fight and argue, you still love me. and for that, i’m so grateful. honestly speaking, i can’t imagine a day without you. i want to spend my whole life with you”, the younger was tearing up hearing these words. 

jaebum was never someone to express themselves with words, mostly is done by actions. but hearing this, jinyoung couldn’t help but feel touched.

the older was wiping his tears with his thumb. he cupped jinyoung’s face and stared deeply at his eyes. 

“baby, i want to be with you forever, so i’ll ask you something,” he gets down on a knee and takes out a velvet box from his jacket. when he opens it, there’s a ring inside of it. the younger gasps and covers his mouth with his hands.

“will you marry me?”, jaebum asks. jinyoung starts to cry more. he couldn’t believe it. jaebum was proposing to him. 

“yes, yes and a million yes!”, the younger cries. he hugs the older and kisses him with so much love. they stay like this for a while until jaebum pulls away. he takes jinyoung’s hand and puts the ring on his ring finger. 

the older cradles jinyoung’s face and stares at his eyes. he caresses his cheek with his thumb. jaebum then pulls the other to sit down on his lap, facing him. he hugs his waist and nuzzles his face into the crook of jinyoung’s neck.

“i’m so lucky to have you. i love you so much”, he kisses his neck and rubs the other’s waist.

the younger smiles at the memory. he can’t believe that it happens so long ago. 

“why are you smiling? thinking about something in particular?”, jaebum teases. jinyoung grabs one of the older’s hand and gives it a kiss on the knuckle. “i’ll go make you some tea, i’ll be right back”, he gets up and heads to the door. 

“don’t take too long”, the older pouts. 

“i won’t”, he walks towards the kitchen. he gets jaebum’s favorite tea flavor from the top shelf, fills a cup with hot water, and goes back to his and the older’s shared room.

“here, this will make you feel better”, the younger passes the cup to jaebum. “thank you babe”, he takes a sip and pleasingly sighs. he carefully puts the cup in the table beside the bed and faces jinyoung.

“i don’t know what i’ll do without you”, jaebum gives him a smile full of love. “there’s never a day that i regret choosing you as the live of my life”, he pulls jinyoung’s wrist and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

“s-stop, you’re so cheesy”, the younger is crimson red and hides his face on jaebum’s lap. the older chuckles and caresses the other’s hair. “so adorable”, he cooes. “thank you for taking care of me, you’re amazing baby”, jinyoung lifts his face from the other’s lap. he gives a peck on jaebum’s nose. “you’re welcome-“, he’s interrupted by a sneeze from the older. 

“ewww, dude, at least cover your mouth,” jinyoung gets a tissue and cleans his face. he glares at the older who’s to busy laughing. “i’m sorry”, jaebum pulls the younger into a hug. he rests his chin on jinyoung’s shoulder.

“i hate you”

“i love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated and leave any suggestions! until next time<3
> 
> twt: l0vleyoung


End file.
